


Should I Fall - Divided Paths We Walk

by Wara_Fawkesfall



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Divine Pulse, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Friendship, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers To Enemies, Pre time skip, Pre-Relationship, Protective Hubert von Vestra, Side Story, Slow Burn, Trauma, bonds of fate, sauna time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wara_Fawkesfall/pseuds/Wara_Fawkesfall
Summary: It had started with Winter Saints Day and Byleth having difficulty finding the perfect gift for a certain dark mage, however things quickly escalated when Byleth and the students are sent to face the Death Knight where in the midst of battle one action dictates ones loyalty. Byleth tried to always live by the simple rule of never regretting ones choice, however if turning back to clock would balance things would she ever be able to forgive herself for the unseen consequences?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry for the delay in re-positng this, I have just finished unpacking from a recent move.  
> I hope you enjoy this first part, a gentle start to I am hoping will be a unique little side story involving Byleth making a decision to turn back to hands of time from the one possible chance she had to avoid the canon war.  
> Comments and feedback welcome!  
> Will have part 2 posted within a week or so.  
> Cheers!

It was Winter Saints Day, a local celebration used to gather friends and family in good cheer, large feasts, and a time to exchange small gifts with those who capture your heart.  
The students at the Officer’s Academy were a bustle with excitement and anticipation as they shopped the local vendors and foreign merchants alike, all searching for that perfect gift for that special someone in their lives. In typical fashion Byleth was dragged along by Hilda and the rest of the Golden Deer, however the experience was not unenjoyable. She enjoyed checking out the various stalls, seeing wares from all across the land and even some from different countries, as well as sampling new foods.  
It made her remember her days as a traveling mercenary, getting to see new sights all the time, although perhaps back then she did not fully experience them due to her stunted emotional bearing. Sothis apologized softly in the back of her mind as Byleth made her way deeper into the village.  
For the most part she already had a box of small gifts for her students back in her room, a collection of odds and ends she saved for special events or tea parties, however she did hope to find something uniquely special for a certain dark mage.  
Through her time at the Academy she had somewhat developed a lopsided relationship with Edelgard’s shadow, despite her efforts to recruit the man she understood better than anyone the power of one’s loyalty. However, he did agree to join in on some of her missions and training seminars, which seemed to put Claude on edge for more than one reason, but it had never bothered her. Hubert was a mysterious energy and deny it as she might, Byleth enjoyed talking with him, even if those moments were typically spent in silence, or rather Hubert highlighting the consequences should she pose a risk to Edlegard in anyway.  
As of late, with an onslaught of missions and various house training seminars they had not been able to meet up in quite awhile, in fact Byleth barely saw him at the monastery at all and if they did meet it was so brief that she could have sworn it was an illusion. Sothis had begun to tease her relentlessly, noting that Byleth was sometime very distracted by thoughts of him, and that she should stay focused on her students. Byleth always defended her position, she would never fail the Golden Deer or Claude, that much was firmly cemented in her un-beating heart. There were times she was sure that she would die from stretching the Divine Pulse so much to ensure the safety of her students, and she would always be willing to pay the price to protect them as much as she was able.  
“But this mage, he holds a different part of you heart does he not?” Sothis asked softly as they were looking over a collection of artisan jewelry from a foreign trader from Brigid, “Hmm…what to buy the brooding soul?”  
Byleth had no clue what she should buy as a gift, and it made her question if she really knew anything about Hubert at all. He had books aplenty, hidden weapons she was sure, and wealth to acquire anything else he desired.  
“Oh! Look over there!,” Sothis cried excitedly, “How fitting, a lunar moth pin.”  
Byleth carefully picked up the delicate pin. It was intricately designed pale green and blue lunar moth surrounded by a copper crescent moon. It fit perfectly in her palm and seemed to glow even under the grey sky above. It reminded her of a moment when she demonstrated her magic advancement to Hubert in the form of a lunar moth spell, one that seemed to momentarily fascinate him…before his flames engulfed it in its entirety. 

It was a moment that showed his more ‘human’ side, as well as the side that dared anyone to stand in his way, but such was the way of warriors. Byleth knew there was a chance that Hubert would deny her gift, scoff at it, or dismiss her entirely, however she was unafraid to extend her hand to him as she too was trying to understand her own feelings.  
“Ah, you found something for your crush have you,?” asked the older woman tending the stall. She was bundled up from the cold but seemed to be enjoying the day with a toothless smile, “Shall I wrap that up for you?”  
Byleth nodded, handing over the pin back over to her and then reached for some money in exchange.  
“Now to find the man in question…” Sothis hummed to herself, not trying to hide her own excitement.  
~  
Byleth thought it would be simple. Find Hubert, give him the pin, and then wait for the scorning look and then return to her room for the night. However, that all betted on being able to find the brooding mage to begin with. She had visited the typical locations, Library, Eagles classroom, and the training grounds, she even asked Edelgard, who did not seem too keen on Byleth’s venture, but did not comment.  
“Truly like a shadow, isn’t he?” Sothis said in a slightly irritated tone, “Where could he possible be? The Empire girl said that he was around, but around where exactly?”  
Byleth shared the same exasperation as the little Goddess did and they day was beginning to grow very late, later than a Professor should be seeking out a student to be. After more time endlessly wandering about the monastery finally decided to give in for the day, and so she found herself at one of her regular hide-always, the stable rooftop, to look at the stars.  
The skies had cleared up earlier to reveal another the sapphire blanket above, scattered with millions of twinkling stars that never failed to take her breath away. Byleth drew in her knees as she looked up to the sky, content in the moment, despite the longing feeling growing within her. Sothis had all but remained silent for the remainder of the evening, sharing in their frustration that Hubert would not be found this day.  
As they sky above reflected in her eyes Byleth did not notice the addition of a new presence with her upon the rooftop. A presence that looked upon her with scorn, envy and a little bit of wonder as they silently crept closer to the star gazing professor. However, with one wrong step upon the wooden shingle giving way to a small crunching sound was all it took for the former mercenary to draw her dragger and knock out the feet of the impending stranger, knocking him onto his back and just a swiftly a blade to his neck.  
“Hubert,” Byleth whispered as she was poised to attack as she pressed her weight against him to keep him pinned down. Hubert looked equally bewildered by her speed and their current physical positions, eyes wide with surprise. Byleth let out a breath she was holding and swiftly removed her blade, sitting back to look down quizzically down at the man she had spent the whole day searching for, now that he was here she did not know what to do or say to him.  
“Seems like no one can truly catch you off guard, Professor,” Hubert said with a slight grin, his green eyes seemingly reflecting the same curiosity that her often held when she looked at him, “You have been looking for me?”

Byleth nodded, suddenly nervous over the gift she had in her pocket for him, but now her body seemingly forgetting how to move. Hubert’s eyes narrowed at her hesitation and the grin he once had turned into a stern frown.  
“Pray tell that you have not fallen for such petty celebrations as Winter Saints Day?”, Byleth quickly diverted her gaze, that confirmed all she needed to know about his potential reaction to her gift, however it did not completely dissuade her, “Well let us get on with it then. Care to remove yourself?”  
Byleth carefully stood up from atop Hubert, even reaching out her hand to help him stand, which to her surprise, he took. After dusting himself off and straightening his coat he crossed his arms and waited for Byleth with expectant eyes, all but saying ‘well then?’.  
Byleth then carefully brought out the small gift, wrapped in deep purple velvet with a bright green ribbon, she looked at it in her hands before returning her gaze to Hubert and then presented it to him.  
Hubert eyed the gift for a moment but eventually accepted it and then began to open it as Byleth leaned in closer to ensure she witnessed his reaction, hoping with everything her she had that he at least would not hate it. As Hubert untied the ribbon, and unwrapped the velvet, his eyes softened when he saw what was inside. That was all Byleth needed, a rare expression from him was all she wanted in return.  
“How very like you,” he said softly as he held the lunar moth pin in his hand, observing its intricate detail and craftsmanship, “But why me? I am not your student, and I am not sure what we have can be called a friendship either.”  
Byleth had to agree with that last part, but how to answer him? Instead of immediately replying she took the pin from his hands and worked to pace it on his coat, just above his heart. Hubert stood very still as she struggled for a moment to ensure that the pin was secure, and when it was she gently ran her fingers over the pin, pleased with her decision.  
“Of everyone I have come to know, you somehow fit into my life different that anyone else,” Byleth began to say as Hubert watcher her intently, unmoving like a gargoyle overlooking its domain, “I don’t understand it at all, but I hope that maybe you will remember me?”  
Hubert did not appear shocked by her words, rather a little more somber in a way that made him begin to question his own actions and reactions around the professor. A moment of silence passed between them until Hubert pulled out a small black box from his coat, which made Byleth step back in surprise.  
“Unfortunately, I share the same thoughts as you,” Hubert said pressing the small box into her hands, his face slightly coloured as he kept his eyes from meeting hers, “You are not Lady Edlegard, however I do wonder how different things would be if you had chosen us, instead of Claude.”  
The last part stung, it was a direct hit against her friendship with Claude, out of jealousy? A curious Byleth opened the black box to reveal a black metal bracelet that had a large green gemstone at the centre, with two smaller teal crystals at either side with the motifs of wings wrapping and intervening around the bracelet. It felt so delicate that if she put any pressure on it or touched it the wrong way it would shatter.  
“It was made to be highly durable,” Hubert added, “It was meant to be worn, even in battle.”  
With that, Byleth eagerly put it on her wrist, letting the starlight reflect against the stones and metallic accents. It took her breath away the way it shone and how it reminded her of his eyes.  
“Hubert, thank you,” she said with a small smile, holding her wrist to her chest, savoring the gift made just for her, “I made my choice to lead the Golden Deer, they mean everything to me, but we have our paths.”  
Hubert flinched slightly at her words, perhaps the realization settling in that she had her place with the Deer, and his at the Lady’s side, their paths were not made to cross and that infuriated him, especially when it should have been of little concern in the greater scheme of things. Byleth picked up his thoughts, feeling him move away from her.  
“You mean something to me,” she said quietly, “That won’t change.”  
Hubert’s eyes narrowed and suddenly the coldness that he wore as a mask and shield had returned to full force. A stern frown graced his lips and his eyes looked down at the bracelet he had gifted her.  
“You will come to regret saying that to me,” he said firmly as he turned away to leave, “ Or perhaps there will be a day when you will let me consume you with my flames.”  
~~~


	2. Should I Fall - Divided Paths We Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That…went as well as it could be expected,” Sothis sleepily said, stifling a small yawn, “Mind you, if he truly did not care he would not have bothered for a gift in turn, yes?”  
> Byleth had to agree, even though she made her choice it did not mean that they could not pursue a closer friendship, to explore possibilities even with their strong sense of loyalties Byleth wanted to hope for a future that could see them grow. Perhaps all she had to do was give things time, it was not as if a war was upon the horizon, waiting a catalyst to light the flames, seeing them on opposite sides as enemies.  
> ~  
> Byleth receives orders for their next mission and it leaves her feeling worried. Questions surround Rhea's reasoning for using students to lay seige to the Death-Knight's fortress, but it may lead them closer to answer's surrounding the death of Byleth's Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> I Hope you enjoy this part two as I set the stage for the next two chapters. This mission takes place sometime after the death of the Blade Breaker but before the Sothis merge. I personally found the two events happened to quickly right after the other, but here we are.  
> Enjoy!  
> (sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, I really wanted this one out.)

Without saying another word, without chancing a second glance back to her, Hubert left into the darkness. Byleth was left alone with her racing thoughts, the air far colder now than just moments before and to Byleth, everything seemed darker, even the stars had dulled as her mind swarmed with Hubert’s parting words as she held tight onto the gifted bracelet.  
“That…went as well as it could be expected,” Sothis sleepily said, stifling a small yawn, “Mind you, if he truly did not care he would not have bothered for a gift in turn, yes?”  
Byleth had to agree, even though she made her choice it did not mean that they could not pursue a closer friendship, to explore possibilities even with their strong sense of loyalties Byleth wanted to hope for a future that could see them grow. Perhaps all she had to do was give things time, it was not as if a war was upon the horizon, waiting a catalyst to light the flames, seeing them on opposite sides as enemies.  
~  
The following Monday morning, prior to start of class, Byleth was called to Seteth’s office for a briefing. Downing a quick cup of coffee and a muffin, she made her way, meeting up with Hanneman, the Black Eagles professor, who was also summoned.  
Upon entering, they found Seteth pouring over a large stack of documents, one pile threatened to topple over. The green haired man looked more frazzled than normal for an early morning Monday, even Hanneman threw Byleth a questioning glance prior to announcing their arrival.  
“Ah, good morning,” he said standing to greet them. Byleth could immediately read the tension radiating from the advisor’s body, something was happening she was sure, and to confirm Seteth gave a small nod, “I shall keep this brief for the moment. We have just received information about the location of the Death-Knight and his associates. They are holed up at an abandoned fortress in Alliance territory, close to the Throat. Rhea has tasked the Golden Deer, Black Eagles, and the Knights of Seiros to capture the Death Knight and secure the location.”  
“This is big news indeed!”, Sothis chirped at full attention, “To finally capture that menacing Knight who hurt poor Flayn.”  
Byleth watched Seteth carefully, out of anyone he truly had a desire for revenge against the Death-Knight, as did she. However, Hanneman had a different view about the assigned mission.  
“Your going to use the students to form an army against such a powerful anomaly that we don’t understand?” he demanded, visibly irritated, “Surely, there must be a better way than storming a potential stronghold!”  
Seteth kept his composure and stated that it was a direct order from the Archbishop and they had already decided this to be the best course of action, noting that the students should be capable to organize themselves for such a task, especially with the knights accompanying them. Seteth explained that they had some time to organize and prepare, that they would march Friday morning with the raid commencing the following evening.  
“We will hold council to further review the details tomorrow,” Seteth added, “I am waiting for my scouts to return.”  
Hanneman folded his arms, continuing to disagree but eventually gave in with an uncharacteristic huff knowing there was little to be done since it was an order from Rhea. Byleth was used to be given orders, carry them out, and get the reward, but now she was responsible for the lives of her students, and it wouldn’t just be the Deers she would be watching out for this time.  
“That is all,” Seteth dismissed them, unconcerned with Hanneman’s grumblings and returned to the pile of paperwork in front of him awaiting his attention. The Black Eagles professor quickly left the room, leaving Byleth behind which gave her the opportunity to ask a question that had surfaced.  
“I will make the Death-Knight kneel,” she said, “Is there any indication that Solon or that girl will be there?”  
Seteth looked back up to her, surprised to see a glimmer of anticipation in her eyes, the chance for revenge boiling within. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a small, tired sigh, almost expecting this of her.  
“You have more reason than most to be interested in this,” he stated, “I do believe that we will at least find a clue to their whereabouts, if they are not at the fortress themselves. Byleth, the Death-Knight has an unnatural interest in you as well, be vigilant and leave nothing to chance. I know you are capable, but truth be told, I don’t know what to expect once you guys are there.”  
Byleth nodded, not wanting to get her hopes up too much, that, and she needed to focus on how to best prepare her students for the upcoming fortress siege.  
~  
Byleth had decided to wait until the end of the days lesson prior to unveiling their upcoming mission, however it did not take long for word to spread as Hanneman was not quiet about his displeasure, so many students caught the gist of the situation.  
Claude called her out during the afternoon lecture, “Teach, we are being tasked with hunting down the Death-Knight aren’t we?” fellow students began to murmur amongst themselves, “And we are joining up with the Eagles and Knights?”  
Byleth paused in step, nodded solemnly, and then closed the book she was reading from with a ‘thud’. Immediately she was flooded with questions from her students, some students also questioned Rhea’s assignment, while others were excited to face the dark force.  
After she confirmed all the current information she had, Byleth then decided to dismiss her class for the remainder of the day, instructing her students to use the time to prepare, leaving her to do some additional research by reviewing some maps of the area and lookup sieging tactics.  
“Your Deers will be fighting alongside the Eagles,” Sothis said lightly, breaking Byleth’s focus, “More children to protect.”  
“I will keep everyone safe,” Byleth affirmed, unrolling the next map on her desk, “The students are skilled, even the Eagles are very capable. This is what they have been training for.” Sothis hummed in response.  
That afternoon passed far too quickly into evening with the sun preparing to set against the horizon as Byleth made her way to the dining hall for a late meal before some training. She was pleased to find the dining hall all but empty, with the exception of a few church staff. Having a full meal in peace helped calm some uncertainties that were starting to surface. Namely, trying to understand Rhea’s reasoning for sending the students. Byleth always stood by the praise she gave her students, they were above capable, however throwing in two other groups together with little time to prepare was risky, especially when the three had never collaborated on anything such as this before, not even during drills.  
Byleth was feeling worried all over, it was to be a night raid, the chances for miscommunications and miscalculations was great, add the double guessing into the mix and there was a drastic increase of risk, a cost that the students would be the ones to pay, unless Byleth acted carefully.  
Byleth’s attention was caught by the way the light of the sunset caught her bracelet’s gemstones, shimmering in a way that calmed her. Despite her worries, they would be fighting alongside one another again, and that made her hunger for the adrenaline of battle. Hubert often assisted her class on certain missions and seminars, after much pestering on her part. Byleth found that Hubert was quite reliable during battle, attacking as a menacing, dark magic, shield, as she dived in between foes. There was more than one occasion when she had defended the mage from stray attacks, but there was never an exchange of thanks, that simply was battle when allies worked together. They trusted each other enough to know that they could bend the skills of the other for defence or offence.  
Feeling that she had spent far too much time alone with her wandering thoughts, Byleth gave her head a shake, deciding that it was time to hit the training grounds for some later brawl training and then straight to the sauna to finish off the night.  
~  
No one else was at the training grounds, which suited Byleth just fine, especially for her training purposes. Shrugging off her coat and playing it down on the bench she then quickly tied up her hair in a messy top bun. Setting up three straw dummies in the centre of the ring, she then quickly wrapped her hands carefully as she began to empty her mind, releasing the worries of the day and focused on her self, the warrior, the killer, the feared Ashen Demon.  
Brawling was one of Byleth’s favorite way to train after a particularly tedious day, well when Felix was not around to spar with. It got her blood flowing, her body moving, and helped release built up tension as she could feel her muscles fighting against the eventual fatigue.  
Finishing up her final set, Byleth let out a satisfied huff as she wiped the streaming sweat from her brow, and then stretched out her arms. The sun had long since set, leaving her along once again with the stars above. The cold, bitter air did not phase her, only seemed to invigorate her more, however she knew that it would be best to hit the sauna and then to bed.  
~  
Byleth added more water to create a thick veil of steam once she got settled in the sauna. It didn’t take long before she began to feel at ease, and before her thoughts began to wander again.  
Tomorrow they would receive a proper briefing of the fortress siege, they would decide a strategy and elect battalion leaders. Shamir would lead the Knights, she the Deer, but Byleth was curious as to who would lead the Eagles. Hanneman, while an excellent instructor, lacked experience on the battlefield, especially in such a mission such as this, so it was really a draw between Ferdinand, Edelgard, and Hubert…  
“Hubert…,” she whispered aloud as she let her head fall back to stare at the wooden ceiling above, almost being able to watch her own trail of thought drift away. The only thing keeping her grounded was the coolness of the bracelet that touched her skin, even in such an environment its metal remained cold against her.  
Byleth quickly readjusted her towel when she heard the suana’s door open and close, the steps following announcing that she was no longer alone. She thought that no one else would use the sauna so late so she bypassed the typical, academy appropriate, sauna clothes for a towel that struggled to stay secure.  
“The devil himself,” Sothis let out a low whistle as none other than the focus of Byleth’s thoughts seemed to materialize before her, also only clad in a minimal towel.  
There was a moment of shock and surprise as they both took the other in, for what they could see through the steam. Luckily, the heat of the room covered for how flushed both of their faces became. Hubert’s eyes danced all over her, but seemingly rested on the bracelet she wore, the only other thing besides the towel that was touching her skin. Byleth sat up straight, holding the towel in place.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll leave,” she said hurriedly, taking steps to leave, but Hubert shook his head, his expression unreadable.  
“Its fine…Sit.,” he growled as he took a seat a couple spot down from her as Byleth took her seat once again a different kind of tension building up within her, but quickly dissipating as they sat in a comfortable silence.  
“We will be facing the Death-Knight within a few nights,” Hubert began, rolling his shoulders around, which caught Byleth’s attention, “Despite what orders will be given I will ensure Lady Edlegard’s safety above all else.”  
Byleth knew this, it was that unwavering loyalty that charmed her, but it was not without fault. She watched Hubert as he went about stretching, even in the hazy steam she could make out his toned body and the silvery caress of a number of old and new scars, some that seemed to even mirror her own. Hubert glances over, catching her in the act of her unashamed staring, a grin crossed his face.  
“You aren’t surprised by my words anymore,” he said, his green eyes captivating her, drawing truths so easily from her lips.  
“No, I expected as much from you. It something I admire about you,” Byleth answered struggling to break away from his gaze, only when she did manage to do so to stare at the floor did she regret leaving the comfort of his gaze.  
“Admire?Hmm..,” Hubert let out a light chuckle that sent a refreshing chill up her spine, “Perhaps you will finaly see the greatness of the Black Eagles and come to regret your decision.”  
Byleth shook her head, “I cannot afford to regret any decision,” she stated firmly, wanting to redivert the conversation, “I know the price of regret, but I promise that no one will get hurt and we’ll have answers from the Death-Knight.”  
Hubert eyes her carefully as he added more water for steam, making it impossible to see the other person.  
“Such confidence, will you be able to face the Death-Knight?,” he asked darkly, “Can you handle the truth of your father’s death?”  
It felt that Hubert had dropped a bucket of ice water upon her, at the same time as reopening a wound she had covered with layers and layers of bandages until such a time as she was prepared to face the reality. Byleth clenched her fists tightly, shaking with an inner rage she had forgotten was still boiling within her.  
Memories of that fateful incident began to flash before her eyes, the rain, the blood, the final breath…  
Then as if it were a ghost, a hand came to rest upon hers, Hubert has moved to sit closer, helping to ground her again. Byleth turned to look at him as ragged breaths escaped her, only kind, gentle eyes looked back.  
“You are strong. Its something I admire about you, “ he said so quietly that Byleth swore she imagined it, “Never forget the real enemy may not be who you expect.”  
Confusion and conflicting feelings swelled within her, this man constantly had her spinning around in circles, but even then she couldn’t seem tog et enough.  
Carefully, and slowly, she moved her hand so that their fingers could interlock, it was a sign of support and encouragement. There was a very real chance that she would find a lead against her father’s murderers and that terrified her. Hubert gave her had a gentle squeeze, making Byleth realize that she had been holding in her breath.  
“The bracelet suits you,” Hubert said gently, in a way that would calm a startled animal, distracting her from the ocean of emotions she didn’t understand, “It pleases me that you wear my mark upon your skin.”  
Byleth nodded as she stared at their hands, the moment feeling surreal that she was at a loss for what to say or do. Instead she did her best to internalize everything about that moment. The feeling of his hand interlocking with hers, the way she had never seen him look so gentle before and the feeling of having his support in the days to come. It made her…happy, a simple and rare kind of happy.  
“Byleth,” Hubert interrupted her internal thoughts, “I don’t regret this either.”


	3. SHould I Fall - Divided Paths We Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and her army face off against the Death-Knight, however things do not go as planned and Byleth must make the choice whether or not to turn back time to save face or be left to pick up the pieces of a broken man without purpose.

Part 3: When All Good Dreams Must End

Byleth awoke early the morning they were set to march on the Death-Knight’s fortress. Everyone was a prepared as could be given the situation. Their plan was simple, the Knights would storm the interior to gauge the enemies, then a second unit of heavy hitters from both the Deers and Eagles would provide support to the Knights. A third wave would then sweep in while securing any exit points with a defensive line, heavy knights, and mages, would hold the final line, but could rush to the fore if needed. Byleth was not completely satisfied with the plan, there was still much left to chance since there were essentially walking in blindly.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she listened carefully to the sounds outside. A low crackling fire was still going indicating that night watch was still awake, and the sounds of owls in the distance revealed that it was still some time since the first morning light. She prayed that all her students were getting a decent rest, the upcoming mission would test them unlike anything else.

Byleth ran her fingertips over the black metal bracelet, smiling to herself. It was thanks to Hubert that she felt strong and prepared for whatever may come, even as they prepared to capture the Death Knight. 

Byleth often found herself wondering what it would have been like to choose the Black Eagles, the thoughts crossing her mind more often than she would ever admit to anyone. Would she have been closer to Hubert? Would she still question her choice even then? Faces of her Deers flashed before her mind, she knew it was foolish to keep thinking of such alternative fate. Byleth loved her students and given the choice she knew from the bottom of her unbeating heart that she would take Claude’s hand again.

“Today is the day,” came the voice of a sleepy Sothis, “Be on your guard, and remember you have limited use of the Divine Pulse. I am always with you.”

How could Byleth forget? It was how many of her students were still standing. Each incident of them meeting a cruel end was engraved onto her heart, and they still had no idea they truly had a goddess’ power on their side, although Byleth often suffered a price for each use of the pulse. There were many sleepless nights, replaying each death, to learn from it and to help better prepare the students from future incidents. However, no matter how she prepared them the enemy was sometimes ahead of her, and every time she wished it was her in their place to spare them the pain.

“Byleth,” came a voice, it took her a moment for her to recognize it, although in reality there were few people who called her by that name. Byleth sat up as she allowed the visitor entry.

Hubert crept into her tent, kneeling as he secured the canvas flap. Byleth tilted her head to him, her expression asking all that needed to be said, as Hubert turned back to face her. Using his magic, he conjured up the tiniest of purple flames to illuminate them. It was apparent that he had yet to rest for the night as the dark circles around his eyes seemed far darker than normal. Hubert passed her a small piece of parchment.

“A report that you might find useful,” he whispered, moving closer to help give her light to read in the dark. Byleth curiously unfolded the parchment, making minimal rustling sounds while doing so and she poured over the written words, “That is correct. The Death Knight is waiting for you.”

Before Byleth could question the viability of the information Hubert briefly and evasively explained that he had some of his own gather additional intel. Byleth nodded holding the piece of parchment to his flame, leaving not even ash behind.

“They even spotted more of those strange mages,” she whispered in kind, “They knew we were coming.”

Hubert nodded, all but confirming her fear that there were still spies within the monastery and that they had lost the element of surprise.

“What will you do now?” Hubert asked darkly, seemingly enjoying the sudden change of the battlefield. After some thought Byleth realized that she was utterly bound by Rhea’s orders to secure and capture, even should the situation be less than favorable. Facing an enemy on his own ground, with an unknown number hidden within a fortress was one thing, but having that enemy waiting for them? They were blatantly walking into a trap and she was most likely the target. Hubert watched her carefully, seeing through her frustration and trains of thought.

“Bound by orders of a mad woman, are we?” he taunted, putting a voice to her own suspicions, “I pray nothing unfortunate occurs, given our current situation.”

Byleth wanted to question the meaning behind his words, however she decided it best to let it go as there were other, far more pressing issues at hand. She question Hubert if she could trust his sources.

“On my blood,” was the response she received as she ran a hand through her hair only to have the strays and curls fall right back into her face. Hubert then reached out to place one stray behind her ear causing a sweet chill to run along her spine. Whenever they were alone, no matter what they were discussing there was always at least one instance when Hubert dropped his guard and reached out to her in some way, but Byleth could not let herself get distracted.

Hubert’s eyes were burning into her as he tried to read her blank expression as she mentally began reconstructing their plan of attack. There was only one way to end the assault quickly and with minimum losses.

“Your going to lead the first assulat.” He guessed, a small nod, “Foolish, but admirable.”

“All that matters is hitting that fortress and the Death Knight with full force to end this quickly,” she said firmly, “You and Edelgard are part of the defensive line, protect the others and do not fail me Hubert.”

Hubert was caught off guard by her demeanor, it was authoritative, and unquestionable, a leader with expectations. That moment made him think about what it would be like to be her student, constantly pushing oneself to earn a little taste of her praise, to become stronger, and to be worthy of her time.

Byleth gave him a rare smile that brought him back to reality.

“I’ve got to speak with Shamir,” she said reaching over for her coat, “Go and get some rest. You have done well.”

~

Byleth spent a good portion of the morning with Shamir, changing the details of their planned attack. Shamir agreed with the changes Byleth proposed, also wanting to secure the location as soon as possible. 

The early afternoon was the final briefing. Everything was progressing as expected. Byleth was proud to see her students taking the lead and showing no fear. She took care to merge the two houses into units where student’s covered for each other’s weaknesses and vice versa.

After Byleth changed into her armour she met up with her assault unit comprised of Felix, Lindhardt, and Claude. They were tasked with providing her support and defence as they breach the first lines within the fortress. They all exchanged looks between them, nodding to one another and looking into the distance in the direction of their target.

~

The fortress itself was of a fair size, comparable to the academy, and to Byleth the place gave off a bad energy, like a poisonous ooze seeping from the bottom of an infected forest. Byleth drew her blade, foregoing the sword of the creator of a specialized killer blade, specially forged for the mission, a secret commission from none other than Seteth who prior to them departing whispered to her, “You will do the right thing.”

Claude and Felix watched her, as Lindhardt let out a long yawn, they were ready. Byleth was surrounded by the best, a team that worked well with each other and fought well back to back. However, she did let herself wonder back to Hubert for a moment, he was placed in the back to provide long distance support and defense, he would be safe.

Byleth raised her sword, giving the single to all. It was time to march upon the Death-Knight.

Byleth and her unit were unphased to find the main gate open, waiting for them, beckoning them inwards. As they trudged forward to the main hall Byleth was aware that they were being watched, but could not pin point the location of the staring eyes. Claude sensed the same as he notched three arrows onto his silver bow.

They came to the hall’s entrance, the large reinforced wooden door standing tall above them. Byleth listened carefully to whatever was within in, as expected silence. 

“How rude they are going to make us open their door when we are invited guests?” Lindhardt mused, motioning for them to stand back as he blew the door wide open with a surprisingly violent lightning bolt.

“Yup, not excessive at all,” Claude quipped as he tried to see what was within the awaiting darkness, “I wonder if anyone is really home?”

“He’s here,” Byleth said firmly. She knew, she felt it in the way the air crackled with anticipation and gloom. Glancing back she saw the Knights and second unit moving into the grounds, cautiously and carefully, “Lets go.”

~

Things went wrong, very wrong, and very quickly.

Once they entered the main hall, a blackness seemed to engulf the entire fortress, distorting sound, sight and smell. A thick miasma made it difficult to breathe and see, which worked to distort their ranks and cause mass confusion. Things got worse when Byleth saw multiples of the Death-Knight laughing menacing at them as the multiples surrounded their group. No matter what they threw at him, nothing hit, blades and arrows alike went right through him without drawing blood.

Felix had already gotten separated, drown out to defend other students. Panic began to fill Claude’s eyes as he was beginning to run low on arrows. Lindhardt was doing his best, but the mysterious mages, alongside assassins, showed their faces and proved to be as formidable as Byleth had originally feared.

Byleth already had to use the Divine Pulse once to save an over zealous Ferdinand, and even from the one use Byleth was beginning to feel the effects. Byleth swore the miasma was making things worse, her energy depleting far too quickly all the while the Death-Knight taunted her so.

They were being utterly toyed with and Byleth was growing increasingly frustrated. She needed everyone to regroup, back to basic formation, but whenever she tried to shout a command her voice seemed to evaporate into the air or be drowned out by the sounds of clashing steel.

Byleth finished drawing her blade from the heart of an assassin as she tried to gauge the field, she was still in the grand hall, a large space with numerous stone columns. Cries from behind her indicated that a large portion of the fighting was taking place at the entrance grounds. 

“Teach!,” Claude yelled almost running into her, “Look for a mage in a gold mask, I think he is the one behind this blasted fog. I can’t get a hit, but maybe you can.”

“Where did you see him last?” Byleth demanded grabbing Claude’s shoulder to steady him. 

“Out by the front entrance,” Claude breathed catching her eyes, “Go I will follow.”

They did their best to make their way through the fog and hidden assassins. Claude pushed her forward out of the way of a stray arrow, yelling at her to keep moving on. Byleth hesitated until Lindhardt appeared urging her to go as well.

From what she could gather their army was intact, scattered, but intact. If she could get to the mage, and then deal with the Death Knight they would win the day. However, that was easier said than done. Along with the fog, there were piles of flaming debris from the explosive magic was was being used, but at least outside it was slightly easier to see.

“There! Upon the battlement!,” Sothis yelled drawing her attention upward were she could make out the glimmer of gold. Byleth narrowed her eyes at her target. 

Crossing the grounds, focused on her target Byleth did not see the incoming barrage of arrows towards her, while a thunder spear spell was barreling towards the student beside her.

Crossing the grounds, focused to kill Byleth did not see the incoming lightning-spear barreling towards her, or the arrow that was headed straight at the student beside her.

“Byleth!”

Byleth felt a force knock her to the ground, it took a moment for her to open her eyes. There was a weight above her, she felt the breath of someone. When she did open her eyes she thought she was seeing things.

Hubert had her pinned, his arms outstretched to each side of her head, his eyes wide with shock as he stared back at her. She tried to call his name but words faltered when she saw the flicker of the fizzleing spell protruding from his back. Panicked Byleth looked around for help, only to see a red cape a little ways away. Edelgard was laying in the dirt face down as static of the lightning still rippled through the air.

“Hubert,” Byleth squeaked reaching up to his face, trying to gauge the severity of the wound. It did not go through his shoulder, and it missed all vital organs but when his eye’s began to close Byleth lost all sense.

Sothis’ voice ran within her, telling her that the wound is not fatal, and that she only had maybe one divine pulse left and they had not yet faced the Death Knight. Byleth was beyond listening as she scrambled from under Hubert, calling for help. 

Lindhardt and Claude arrived. Claude helped to support Hubert as Lindhardt ran over to Edelgard.

“She’s alive,” Lindhardt confirmed to Byleth who was staring down at Hubert in Claude’s arms.

An assassin appeared instantly behind Claude, but within a split second Byleth had cut through him. The Ashen Demon taking over, the sight causing Claude and Lindhardt to both flinch.

“Teach,” Claude called out to her as she lashed out at whatever foe was closet, getting pulled into the centre of the fray.

Her mind was racing, the scene didn’t make sense anymore, and somewhere she still heard the Death-Knight calling to her and she was more than ready to face him letting her own demon take control.

“Fucking face me!” Byleth bellowed with all she could muster, her very being vibrating with rage and desire for blood. The once calm and collected Ashen Demon turned into something much crueller and more feral. Lashing out at their foes with a ferocity that made the Knights back away from her uneasily.

The animal within her taking over her completely.

~

Byleth awoke to the sound of hushed voices by her side, cracking open her eyes to make out Claude and Hilda talking about the mission. The mission…

Byleth shot up instantly in bed, eyes wide, reaching for her sword. What had happened? Where was the Death Knight? Hubert? Was he alright? Thousands of questions storming her mind.

“Oi! Easy there Teach,” Claude said calmly reaching out for her shoulders to steady her panic, “Hey, its alright. Take a breath.”

Byleth looked to him, trying to read the tension behind the man’s eyes. Something was still wrong, was there still a threat? Looking around she found that she was most certainly back at the academy, however it was not her room. Judging from the mess of books, and experiments that lined every horizontal surface she knew that it was Claude’s room. 

Hilda smiled down to her, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and placing a hand over her own.

“You gave everyone quite the start the other day,” she said, “How are you feeling Professor?”

The other day? How long had she been out? Why can’t she remember what happened after seeing Hubert… Claude watched her closely, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

“You don’t remember do you?” he asked green eyes searching for some truth within her, as if he wasn’t trying to see her, but something within her, “What Hilda means to say is you went nuts. Literally, the Knights withdrew from you path. It was really…something else.”

Byleth tilted her head at him, what was she missing? 

“After Hubert fell you seemed to snap,” Hilda offered giving her hand a light squeeze, “You were yelling at the enemies to ‘fucking fight you’, and then three of the Death-knights surrounded you.”

Before Byleth could ask Claude began to fill her in on the details. The mages had apparently conjured three illusions of the Death-Knight. The whole thing was a trap and the real Death-Knight was not even there, however Byleth had continued to strike out at the illusions until Claude killed the conjurer with the gold mask.

“You were furious when the miasma and illusions dissipated. You just stood there, wild looking,” Hilda recalled, “Everyone was too afraid to approach you.”

Claude nodded along to Hilda’s words. “It was like you needed someone to kill, to get some satisfaction out of the fight since it had been essentially robbed from you.”

That did not sound like herself at all, but when she looked inwardly at herself, she still felt that boiling rage. Byleth closed her eyes, she was ashamed of her actions, and petrified that everyone had witnessed it.

“It wasn’t until you saw Hubert being carried off by the Knights that you just collapsed,” Claude continued, a strange expression crossing his face that Byleth could not find the meaning behind, “Everyone is fine. Hubert and Edelgard got the worst of it, but Manuela assures me they will make a full recovery in a week or so.”

Byleth let out a sigh of relief. She should of used her divine pulse to save them from the pain, but it was like they said, something else took over and she was doubtful that even Sothis could have broken through to her in time. The feeling left her sick, what if their injuries were severe and she missed her opportunity to save them? There blood would be on her hands…

Hilda exchanged a look with Claude before excusing herself from their company. Claude quickly took the seat that Hilda had left open at the end of the bed. He seemed to struggle with what to say as Byleth stared down at her hands, lost in thought.

“I don’t think any of us expected to see that kind of reaction from you,” Claude carefully admitted scratching the back of his neck uneasily, “Especially for him.”

Byleth had no words as she tried to remember that day. The look of shock in Hubert’s eyes as he protected her, the weight of him pinning her to the ground as he struggled to maintain his own composure.

“I overheard the Black Eagle students, they are stunned that Hubert jumped to save you over Edelgard,” Claude continued as he stared straight ahead, “I feel like things won’t go back to normal after this.”

Byleth lifted her head back up, so then that was not her imagination. Hubert had saved her, even though such an injury wouldn’t be fatal to her, but then again he did not know that. Her heart was beginning to hurt as she tried to understand an impossible man. There had to have been some sort of misunderstanding, Hubert would never fail his Lady, ever.

Claude looked back to her, telling her that both Edelgard and Hubert would be open to visitors by the evening according to Manuela. Although Claude seemed to be trying to help her there was a heavy hesitance in his voice, like he was trying to protect a broken bird before his was ready to fly.

“Hilda brought you here since we figured Seteth would try to hound you as soon as you awoke,” Claude offered, “You are free to stay as long as you need.”

“Thank you.” She said softly, ”Claude …. Do you have any idea who would try to set us up like that?” 

Byleth had a faint idea that would be utter blasphemy if she whispered it within these walls, but she was curious to see if Claude could see what she did from the situation. She certainly did not miss the clouded expression that took over for the briefest moment.

“Yeah, I have an idea but…I don’t think now is the best time to look at such crazy possibilities,” Claude replied standing from his seat, “That remind me…”

Claude took out a small bundle from his pocket and handed it over to her. Byleth was surprised to find the lunar moth pin she had gifted Hubert…in pieces. She carefully picked up one of the fragments, a bad omen to be sure. 

“I found it after, and thought you might have wanted it back,” Claude said carefully, gauging her reaction, testing his own theories. Byleth wrapped up the pieces once more, a look of sadness passing over her eyes.

~

That evening Byleth made her way to Hubert’s room, she had tried the infirmary, but no one was there. She stood outside of his door for a long time before working up the courage to knock. There were unsettling rumours going about that Edelgard had a huge argument with Hubert earlier that afternoon when she was able to leave the infirmary. Some students swore that she had smacked Hubert across the face and he bowed down to her in apology, others say that she dismissed him from his services entirely.

When there was no answer Byleth called out his name, only then did she hear foot steps coming to open the door. Byleth was shocked by what was behind the door. Hubert, once all fire and poison looked utterly small and belittled.

“You…,” he said weakly, stepping to the side the let her in as he returned to sit on his bed. Byleth noticed some bandages on his hands and underneath the loose button up shirt he wore. Byleth stood before him at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say? How could she even ask about the fight she heard about? When did everything turn so upside-down?

“It seems I have errored greatly,” Hubert said darkly dropping his head into his hands, “Lady Edelgard is furious, and she has every right. I was not there for her, to protect her as is my sworn duty, my sole purpose.”

Byleth stood still hanging onto every word he was saying with abated breath.

“And yet, I find it difficult to understand what I am feeling,” his words were almost a plea to the heavens, “I knew what I was doing when I saved you. I was not some puppet why my body simply acted of its own volition.”

Byleth had to look away from his gaze when he turned upwards to her, instead she focused on his hands, the very ones that saved her. The very same that Hubert sworn would cast a fire to consume her over and over again.

Fate was twisted and cruel, especially for someone who was the personal witness to both sides of time, but even then she could not have imagined things turning out this way.

“I have failed,” Hubert said firmly standing to his full height stepping towards her, “I have wavered in my loyalty, tossed it away on one single moment in time.”

Byleth’s heart was shattered when she saw the broken expression of a man she cared for. There were no words, it was as if his very soul had already left, any ambition any plans had simply evaporated from his being leaving behind a shell of a man. Claude was right, things wouldn’t go back to normal after this, with a single action Hubert had all but destroyed his future.

“What would you do… if you could go back to that moment?” the words escaped her lips before she could stop them. Hadn’t she always been the one saying to never regret one’s actions? But, what if she could change the outcome and give Hubert his purpose back? 

Hubert stared at her, his eyes wide, thinking about the consequences of such a question, but he already knew the answer.

“I would have protected my Lady,” he said firmly, without any sign of hesitation and that made Byelth’s poor heart struggle even more, “You would have survived, but I cannot let Lady Edelgard get injured for something as careless as my lack of loyalty.”

In that Byleth found that Hubert had deemed her strong, and that he was very much filled with regret. Byleth could use a divine pulse to go back to that moment, give him another chance to act, she could maintain her composure in battle. 

“its been days since the battle, you have never tried reversing time so!” Sothis chided with worry, but Byleth knew she had to try, at least once for him. So Byleth gathered up her strength, she knew that her students would be ok going back to that moment, they would survive, but if she could spare this man the pain and return his purpose she was willing to try. Byleth looked up to Hubert, forcing a small smile for him, there was no telling how things would go, but she had made up her mind.

“Hubert, thank you for saving me,” she said softly, placing a gently kiss onto his cheek, confusing him.

“Byleth? What are you planning to do?” Hubert asked worriedly grabbing onto her arms, “You can’t fix this. I made my choice.”

Then Byleth began to pull onto the strings of time and fate. Feeling the webbing of the world around her, stretching and pulling it further than she had ever done before. Searching for that critical moment, reaching, and reaching backwards as Sothis cried out in worry.

“You foolish child!” was the last words Byleth heard before everything inverted in time.

Did she make a mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that its a bit longer than previous ones it was my first time attempting to write action scenes.  
> Please feel free to leave feedback or a kudos. Every bit helps!  
> Cheers!
> 
> Next chapter will be released by Wednesday June 17th. :)


	4. SHould I Fall - Divided Paths We Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you could go back in time, change the outcome and alter time? What if going back meant giving up everything you hoped for?

Part 4  
“You foolish child!” was the last words Byleth heard before everything inverted in time.

Byleth knew that something was wrong within her, like an elastic band snapped within her very soul, but there was no turning back. She kept telling herself to focus, wanting to press to the moment before they entered the Death Knight’s fortress, so that she could turn the face of fate around. 

However, as much as she tried and despite the growing pain, Byleth was only able to reach the moment just before Hubert and Edelgard were struck down. Once time started to flow once more Byleth would have mere seconds to act quickly, to get them out of harms way, and to prevent a painful future. She could see the arrow and the lightning spear’s impending paths. She could do this, knock Hubert down and then deflect the arrow. 

Time started forward with a loud crack and it was as if she was hit by lighting, her body falling to its knees, was this because she pressed so far back? She didn’t have time to think, Byleth gathered whatever strength she could muster and scrambled to kick out Hubert’s feet from beneath him, the look of surprise and betrayal stayed with her as she turned to deflect the arrows targeting Edelgard who stood confused.

Byleth tried to yell a command but her voice failed, the words dying in her throat as she struggled to move in time, her sword raised, ready, but the blazing pain returned. 

“Urgh!,” Byleth froze, watching in horror as Edelgard was once again struck by the enemies arrow, however this time she took the straight force of it, to the heart. Byleth’s eyes widened in fear, things were wrong, very wrong. Then she cautiously looked down, realising that she had dropped her sword, her hands hanging down as she felt an unusual sensation build up within her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Blood? The crimson staining her flesh. Byleth felt sick when she realized that she had been struck by the lightning spear, but its trajectory had shifted somehow?

She tensed to attempt another Divine Pulse, but she coughed more blood, as the sound of screams surrounded her. Hubert ran past her towards Edelgard’s body as Byleth collapsed to her knees. The laugh of some manic being seemed to echo in her mind, but the only thing she seen was the look of rage and betrayal from Hubert as he crouched over Edelgard. Everything was wrong.

Byleth’s vision began to blur as she looked around, she needed to end this and the mage with the golden mask should be around. Remembering that the Death Knight was only an illusion, she tried to call for Claude who should have been near by but her voice was drowned out by the blood.

“Teach!,” called Claude, Byleth felt his presence supporting her to stand, his eye’s were ablaze with worry and fear. Byleth held onto his sleeve as she wiped more blood away. They shared a moment, Byleth willed him to listen to her as she struggled to form any words, “I’m listening. Who do I need to target.”

“Death…i-illusion,” she struggled, pointing to the upper level of the fortress, “Gold..mage..” Claude gave a sharp nod as he looked over her should to Hubert and then back to her. Byleth didn’t understand what he said to her with his eyes, only that he gave her should a quick squeeze before loading up his bow, a shadow of intent crossing his face as he left her.

Byleth struggled to breathe, a pressure building in her head, unable to tell if it was a side affect of the divine pulse or the lightning spell she still reached for her sword. There were still enemies around, she still needed to protect her students, the need to protect overwhelmed any pain.

Hubert was tending to Edelgard, he was more than relieved to find that the arrow was just stuck in her armour, the force knocking her out. There would be bruising but that would be the extent of her injuries. What was Byleth thinking? Stopping him from protecting his Lady? The way she was suddenly acting did not make any sense, and it infuriated him. Hubert dared to look up to the Professor, he was shocked by what he saw. The mercenary, covered in her own blood, barely able to stand, attempting to fight off two assassins. There was something wild and defeated about the way she was carrying her blade, it was sluggish and slowed.

Hubert did not realize that she had been struck down by the way ward spell, that the only thing occupying her mind were thoughts to protect everyone, but for him she had let Edelgard fall. That on its own was unforgiveable just as much as the trust Hubert was beginning to form with the professor. Giving his head a shake, he returned his attention to his wounded Mistress before him.

~

Felix took out the two assassins that Byleth was struggling with, scowling at her condition but not commenting.

“Why aren’t you targeting the Death Knight?” he asked flicking the blood from his own blade as his eyes scanned what he could see through the miasma, “He is around here, pull yourself together!”

Byleth tried to focus on Felix, she wanted to explain, but every time she tried to speak, more blood pressed upon her lips. Felix’s eyes narrowed at her. Eventually she was able to repeat the words needed for Felix to make sense of their predicament.

“Illusions,” he growled raising his blade defensively sensing another enemy, “We were set up.”

Byleth nodded slowly, taking out her dagger as well. She could still fight; she would hold out as long as necessary even if it costed her. She was not going to regret this choice, she would fight to make things right, but right then she needed to have faith in Claude’s ability to win the day.

Gripping her sword, taking in steady breaths, and listening to her surroundings Byleth charged the next foe to appear, with Felix close at hand.  
~

It was as if a weight was lifted from her when the miasma finally dissipated. Claude had managed to strike down the mage. As the assassin before her fell to her blade, Byleth looked to the sky, the sun had set with only an red-orange haze above. Was this nightmare over yet? Even if it wasn’t finished she was at her limit, her knees giving away as she fell beside the other body. She heard Felix, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. A feeling of failure washing over her as she tried to look over to where Hubert was, but…

“Rhea?...” it was a blur but Byleth swore she saw the long green hair off in the distance beyond where Hubert was. What would she be doing here? Byleth felt the ground beneath her give away as she was lifted up into someone’s arms.

“Hang in there Teach,” came a warm voice, “Its over.”

That was all she needed to know before a sickening blackness overtook her, normally it would be a soothing calmness of nothingness, however she was aware that she was stuck within the darkness. Every part of her was aflame with pain, but something was off, something was missing…someone?

Sothis?

Panic began to build up within her as she tried to call out for the goddess but there was no answer. She could not even sense the other presence.

What went wrong? What was broken?

Thoughts swarmed her mind as she struggled against the darkness, begging for consciousness that seemed to be eternally denied to her.

~

Claude stared down at Byleth as she slept. He was stilling trying to process the battle and everything he saw, and thought he saw, but his concern for Byleth was real. The sight of her that day would forever haunt him, the pain he witnessed and the despair that radiated from her. Claude gave his head a shake. She was safe, they were victorious for the moment, and he had new suspicions about the dear Archbishop.

‘What would you make out of all this?’ he thoughtfully asked his Professor. Claude gently pulled the sheets up more, his thoughts wandering to Hubert’s reaction when they had returned to the Academy. The dark mage was stone cold, his menace rolling off of him like a toxin meant to kill. Something changed within that man, Claude could tell, but what worried him more was the way Hubert had looked over at Byleth on their way back. It was nothing short of murder.

Claude was saddened when he saw tears forming on Byleth’s face and then he swore to himself that he would get to the bottom of everything.

~

Byleth finally awoke from her unnatural slumber alone and wary. Carefully sitting up she saw that the sun had set, it must have been a couple days since the battle, but that gave her little comfort. She stretched our her limbs, cautiously swinging her legs over the bed. There was a soreness radiating everywhere, but nothing compared to the pain in her head.

She had to find Hubert, check on Edelgard and then find Claude. He would help put perspective to what she saw at the Fortress. Byleth wondered if Hubert would even listen to her, he had looked so betrayed and confused when she tried to protect them both. How could she ever explain? She had never faulted like this before, things never got so convoluted. She had never suffered so for utilizing the divine pulse.

Byleth stood, untrusting of her own body, but once she was up and sure, she grabbed her cloak and headed out the door.  
~

She headed up the stone stairs, the Academy was incredibly quiet, only the sound of her boots echoed. Turning up one spiral she found herself face to face Hubert. She was relieved to see his face, but something about him put her on edge, his eyes were ice.

“Where would you be heading to at a time like this?” he said, acid dripping from every word, before she could respond his hands shot out towards her. Byleth then found herself lifted off the ground and her throat being pressed into the stone wall behind her, “You will not approach Lady Edelgard. Not after what you did.”

Byleth’s eyes widened with fear, he would not listen to her, nor would he give her the light of day to speak. Byleth felt the pressure around her windpipe but found herself unresponsive to retaliate. 

I failed him again.

Hubert’s eyes narrowed as he applied more pressure. The rage within causing him to shake. 

“I trusted you,” he growled drawing closer to her, so close they could share the breaths between them, “What were you even thinking? I could have protected her!.”

Byleth let out a squeak as she tried to speak, her hands reached out to his arms, a weak attempt to break his hold. Hubert shuddered at her touch.

“You are less than nothing,” he seethed, “Perhaps it is better this way…”

Byleth began to try to peel his hands off her throat, for the first time she was afraid of him. His prior threats were nothing compared to this, nothing compared to this. 

“Hub…” just then a yellow blur caught her attention. Claude had come running up the steps, a look of fury and the next thing she knew Hubert was knocked to the ground. Claude had punched him with enough force that sent Hubert stumbling up a few more steps.

Byleth hands reached for her throat, trying to sooth the fire of the air being taken in. She coughed violently, more blood…

“Vestra!” Claude roared taking a deliberate step towards Hubert who was rubbing his face, a bruise was already starting to form, “Unforgiviable.”

Hubert let out a cold, cruel laugh as he stood up, straightening his jacket as he looked down to Byleth in disgust.

“Hmph, you are never that far away are you Reigan?” Hubert sneered, “That’s fine.”

Byleth watched him walk away as Claude knelt down by her, looking for any injuries. He asked her if she was hurt over and over but Byleth didn’t hear him, only the sound of Hubert’s footsteps as he walked away.

Claude let out a sigh and then pressed his own forehead to hers. The contact startled her and brought her back to the moment, causing her to finally look him in the eyes. Claude looked tired and worn, he was breathing heavily, was he out looking for her? How did he know she would try to find Hubert.

“Teach, I don’t think you should be around Hubert any longer,” he said as softly as he could muster, “I know that might sound cruel, but…”

Byleth nodded slowly, despite how much it hurt, even she could sense the shift within him, the dangerous man within that was surely about to harm her. Byleth was beginning to feel overwhelmed again, she only wanted to fix things, to help Hubert, but instead it was her who made a grave error.

“This might be hard to hear, but I think that mission was a set up,” Claude began in a low whisper, “I saw Rhea.”

Byleth’s eyes widened. She wasn’t the only one to witness the Archbishop on the battlefield? Why would she be there? Byleth felt her stomach fall at the first idea that came to mind. Was Rhea expecting something from her there? Why hadn’t she helped them? Was it Rhea who changed that lightning attack’s trajectory? 

“You saw her too,” Claude confirmed sitting back, “Come on lets get you back to bed.”  
~

They sat side by side on her bed in silence in her room with a candle’s flame gently dancing and illuminating the space. 

“Something happened out there,” Claude finally managed to say, “Something that was meant to divide Hubert and you.”

Byleth looked at him hurt and confused.

“Everyone saw the way you two looked at each other,” he admitted looking away from her in embarrassment, “I saw that lightning spear, it wasn’t supposed to hit you the way it did…I don’t know what any of this means. I’m sorry teach.”

Byleth shook her head, she couldn’t speak, but rested her hand on his in a way to say thank you. Claude’s shoulder’s dropped even more.

“You were the one who came out of that the worst…what happened to you?” his eyes returning to hers, searching for answers that wouldn’t be easily given. Byleth squeezed his hand and gave him a sad smile, “One day I will know your secrets, you know that right?”  
~

It was five weeks later, things carried on as time moved ever forward, when Byleth found the broken lunar moth pendant in her coat pocket. Holding those broken pieces made her feel incredibly lonely, thinking of all that had happened and how one decision, a single moment, changed everything for her and Hubert. The dark mage had refused to give her the time of day, but then Byleth never seeked him out. Claude had much to do with that, he always seemed to be around her now like her own shadow. However, deep down Byleth wanted the chance to speak with him at least once, if their friendship was to wither away she at least wanted to have one last moment, one to remember as she braced a new day.

It was already late at night when she quietly left her room with the pieces of the brooch in hand. She was nervous but wanted to face the man that had captivated her for so long. It wasn’t long before a shadow caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. She recognized the feeling of being watched, and he was doing little to hide his presence.

“Hmmm…are you ready to let me consume you?” the dark voice said, “I promise it’ll hurt.”

Byleth frowned as Hubert emerged from the shadows, part of her wanted to keep a healthy distance between them but the other part dared him to challenge her. She was fully recovered and would never be caught unaware ever again.

Hubert tilted his head at her, trying to read her blank expression.

“This belongs to you,” Byleth held out her hand, curious Hubert reached out to accept the offering, his expression froze when he saw the broken brooch. Byleth watched as he pulled out his own, fully intact, brooch from his pocket, “I won’t regret this, but you might.”

Hubert looked at her, he was confused, but collected himself quickly putting both brooches away and out of sight.

“Byleth…” he began in a softer tone that made her heart weak as she turned to walk away, “Perhaps in another time…”

Byleth froze, was that what she had to give up in order to restore his sense of purpose? Their chances of a future? Their friendship? Byleth drew her hands into tight fists. She risked everything and now would never know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry for the delay in getting this final chapter out. I am not 100% happy with this ending chapter, I had lots of notes, but I hit a bad writers block and just wanted to give this little fan fic some closure. I think I am going to go back to writing one offs for a little bit to change things up. (This chapter might get rewritten.)  
> I hope you all still enjoy this one!  
> Thanks!


End file.
